Vanilla Twilight
by G0LD1734
Summary: Frostfairy songfic inspired by the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. When Jack eavesdrops in on a conversation between Bunnymund and Toothiana, is what he accidentally overhears the truth or is he just terribly mistaken? Rated T for swear words


_Make sure to listen to the song or read the lyrics to have a better understanding of the story._

Jack Frost was walking amiably through Tooth Palace with his staff propped on his shoulder, whistling a tune. He was there to surprise his girlfriend, Toothiana. "Huh, that's weird. Where did all the mini fairies go?" Usually, the smaller copies of Tooth were swooning over the winter spirit but the halls were strangely empty.

He shrugged it off before leaping into the air, causing a gust of cold winter air to blow in and carry him. The white-haired hellion floated lazily towards the throne room where Toothiana usually could be found. In a matter of seconds, the throne room's majestic doors stood proudly in front of him.

As he raised his hand to the door handle, he froze as he heard voices. "Tooth, I'm serious. You've got to cut it off. It could be potentially dangerous if you keep it up." Jack recognized the voice of E. Aster Bunnymund and vaguely wondered what he was talking about. "But Bunnymund," That was Tooth's voice and she sounded distressed. "I just can't! How will Jack react?!"

Jack's icy blue eyes widened at the mention of his name and he pressed his ear to the door. "Listen to me, Tooth. The bloke will be all right with it once you do. What if Pitch comes back? Who do you think he'll target first?" Tooth now sounded on the verge of tears. "I-I can't do this, B-Bunny." Jack heard a groan and Bunnymund grunted,"If you won't do it, I'll get Baby Tooth to do it for you."

Tooth's muffled cry came instantly. "No, Bunny! Don't!" The sounds of a scuffle was heard and Bunnymund exclaimed,"Bloody hell, Tooth! Calm down! Ugh, fine. Just.. It's for your own good. Jack will understand." The white-haired hellion resisted the urge to burst into the room and ask what the hell was going on but something clicked in his head. A voice whispered in his head,"Bunnymund is getting Tooth to dump you.." He almost choked at the realization and he backed up in horror.

Being three hundred years alone didn't exactly teach Jack how to handle situations like this. So he went over his options. "Erm.. Go into the room, apologize for whatever, pretend to be a walrus or," The door handles started to turn and Jack went with his last option. "Flee like a goddamn idiot." Jack hastily summoned the winds and rode it away. He burst out of the palace and sneaked a glance of the colorful structures over his shoulder.

Jack had the foggiest idea where to go. He mulled over his choices. "North Pole..? Nah, she'll come looking for me. Burgess? Er, bad idea. Jamie will probably ask.." So he decided to fly south to Antarctica and live among the penguins. As he flew over the chilly ocean, he pondered,"Why would Tooth need to break up with me? Oh, God. Was it something I did?"

The white-haired hellion was in deep thought until he finally caught sight of the snowy land of Antarctica. He landed softly and his bare feet made contact with the freshly-fallen snow. Jack trudged along, kicking at the snow as he walked. After a short travel, he reached a small escarpment made of ice. A makeshift door was carved into the wall. "Home sweet home," Jack thought bitterly.

He opened the door and was relieved to see that his little base was still intact. The sound of waddling reached his ears and Jack called,"Gunter? That you, bud?" A penguin pattered in and quacked. "Ha, it is you." Jack scooped the penguin up and laughed. "You've been holding up the fort?" Gunter quacked again and crawled up Jack's arm, nestling himself into his hood.

The white-haired hellion had named his penguin after a character from a show called Adventure Time. Jamie was very fond of the cartoon. "You should get a pet penguin and name it Gunter," Jamie had said. "You'll be like Ice King but the only difference is that you're not an old tool!" Jack had obliged and even brought Gunter over to Burgess once. It was extremely hilarious when Jamie's mother had walked in and Gunter had to pretend to be a stuffed animal.

His mother had picked him up, wondering where Jamie had gotten the new plush. She had given Gunter a squeeze which resulted in a small fart from the penguin. Jack chuckled at the memory and continued walking through his base. He flew up to another shelf in his house where his makeshift bed resided.

The bed still had the thin comforters and dark blue pillows. "Gunter must've been this warm for me," Jack mused. One of the nook's walls was completely made up of transparent ice, allowing the amazing sight outside to be visible. The snow clouds had dispersed and the bright night sky was visible. Stars twinkled brilliantly in the sky and Jack sighed heavily.

He sat down on his bed and Gunter scurried off somewhere. Jack stared up into the sky and he felt his mouth tug into a frown when he saw the moon. "Why?" He wanted to scream at the man in the moon. "What have I done? Just," He sighed again. "Give me advice or something?" Jack wasn't disappointed when no answer came from the moon.

"Figures," He grunted. Jack placed his hands on his knees and used them to support his head. His heart felt strangely heavy in his chest. Jack could only stare up into the sky and drown in his thoughts.

The stars above sparkled in a beautiful fashion. The sky was a deep blue but it seemed to shine a shimmery purple, just like Tooth's eyes. Jack thought of how Tooth's amethyst eyes shined at the mere mention of teeth.

"Man, I miss you already, Tooth.. Christ, I'm hopeless."

Jack dozed in and out of sleep, sometimes staring up at the ice ceiling as if it will supply some answers. The icy blue-eyed spirit couldn't help feel a bit lonely. Sometimes, whenever Tooth insisted she wanted to snuggle, the Tooth Fairy would fall asleep with her arms wrapped around Jack.

Jack shuffled back and forth in front of his bed, Gunter laying contentedly on the white comforters. The Guardian of Fun muttered repeatedly,"What to do today, what to do today.." It came as a shock that Jack had absolutely no idea what he was going to do that day.

Usually, he'd have a fun-filled but slightly dangerous day but nothing came to mind. A voice in his head gleefully started,"Maybe I can hang out with Tooth toda- Oh, wait a second." Jack tossed his head back up and yelled frustratedly at the ceiling,"FUCK! Screw you, brain!"

Jack returned to his home after sledding with the penguins the whole day. He plopped on his bed and shook snow out of his white hair. Jack had a grin on his face but it quickly slipped away when the stars popped out at him again.

He frowned slightly at the silence. Jack's scumbag brain instantly reminded him of the time he had brought Tooth to his home. The white-haired hellion had been a bit embarrassed at how simple his humble abode was compared to the Tooth Palace. Tooth had looked out of place against the blank white environment but Jack had thought her as exotic and beautiful.

The Guardian of Memories had adored the home, despite the chilling cold biting at her feathers. The two would stay up late at night, talking silently about random things that popped up during the conversation. Jack grumbled and tried doing the same but felt empty since it was only Gunter he was talking to.

"I'm starting to lose it," He mumbled. A quick glance outside alerted him that he had a sleepless night and that it was now dawn. "Well, crap. Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Well, solitude isn't that bad. I could be homeless." He groaned and buried his face in his hands. Jack sat like that for a while before pulling back slowly. His icy blue eyes studied his fingers and his devious brain once again whispered,"Tooth's small hands fit perfectly in the spaces between your fingers, bro."

Jack mentally snapped,"Shut the hell up, brain. Don't need your input right now."

"I guess I'll have to move on, Gunter." Jack took a second to realize he sounded whiny just like the Ice King as Jamie had described the cartoon character. He shrugged it off and continued to ramble,"I mean.. What else can I do?" The penguin quacked and waddled off, leaving Jack alone.

"Thanks! Seriously," He called sarcastically. "Thanks for hearing me out, Gunter!"

Jack sat outside of his home, legs criss-crossed and staff nestled in his lap. "Hey, Tooth," He murmured to himself. "I know you can't hear me and if you can, you must think I'm delirious. Just," His voice shamefully cracked. "I miss you, okay? I miss you so much, i-it hurts. I don't know what I did wrong but I wish I could take it back."

Toothiana buzzed around North's head and continuously whined,"North, please~? Pretty please with mint toothpaste on top?" The large Russian man groaned and exclaimed,"All right, all right! Only because," His blue eyes had a friendly light in them and he wagged a teasing finger. "You are my friend and you are very persistent. Here." North reached into his cloak and extracted a snow globe.

"Tell Jack that he's been foolish." Toothiana snatched it away and gleefully chirped,"Yes! I'll make sure to do that, North." Tooth trained her amethyst eyes on the globe and simply stated to the sphere,"Find me Jack Frost." Snowy white landscape appeared in the glass and Tooth cried,"Of course!" She took a moment to smack her forehead with her hand and exclaimed,"Why didn't I think of that?!"

She lobbed the glass sphere and before it could shatter on the rug, it erupted into a swirling portal. Tooth sent North a final smile and bubbled,"Thanks again!" Without missing a beat, Tooth flew into the portal with a bright smile on her face.

Tooth felt the familiar sensation of being tossed around in the vortex before being spit out into the cold Antarctica air. She landed on her hands and knees in the chilling snow, her feathers being tossed by the wind. "What the- Tooth..?" Her smile enlarged as she heard that voice. Tooth lifted her head to finally see a startled Jack Frost in front of her.

She gave a delighted gasp and flew straight at him, tackling him into a hug. They hit the snow and Jack sputtered,"B-But I thought y-you were-" Tooth put a finger to his lips and interrupted,"What, are you not glad to see me, Snowflake?" Since it was Jack she was talking to, he indignantly exclaimed,"Snowflake? Really?"

Tooth blushed and explained in a flustered manner,"Y-yeah! Because you, Jack Frost, are one of a kind." Jack chuckled lightheartedly before pausing and exclaiming,"Wait, I thought you were going to dump me!" Tooth said,"What? Jack, I was never going to break up with you! What ever gave you that idea?"

Jack propped himself up on his elbows and rapidly said,"You and Cottontail were in your throne room and he was telling you to 'cut it off'! And that's just another way of saying to end a relationship." Tooth gaped at him before bursting into laughter. "J-Jack," She choked between chortles. "H-He was talking about my feathers!"

Jack's icy blue eyes scanned Toothiana and he noticed that her plumage was, indeed, shorter than he remembered. He sputtered dumbly,"T-Then why did Cottontail say it could be dangerous?" Tooth rolled her amethyst eyes playfully and explained patiently,"It was when we were fighting Pitch that he realized my feathers could be yanked or pulled and it could leave me vulnerable to attacks."

Jack sat there with a dumbfounded expression clear on his features. "Then why did you make such a fuss over what I would think?" Tooth blushed and stammered,"Y-You are my boyfriend! Why else would I worry?" Jack smiled sincerely at Tooth and murmured,"Tooth, you're always beautiful. Never think otherwise."

Tooth smiled softly and suddenly leaned in towards Jack. The winter spirit, expecting a kiss, also leaned in only to be nailed in the face by a snowball. Tooth was now in the air, zooming away as fast as her wings could. "Can't catch me, Snowflake!" Jack swiped away the snow off his face and hollered back,"That's what you think, Toothy!"

She glanced back with a gleeful expression on her face and her amethyst eyes burning brightly. Jack sent her a smile and joined her in the air, the cold winter wind gusting past Jack in an exhilarating manner. He had never felt so alive.

* * *

Author's Note: My, what an ending. This is my first Rise of the Guardians oneshot so I'm sorry if I made them a bit OOC. Gawd, Jack. You adorable little cutie. I ship Frostfairy so. freaking. hard. This oneshot is pretty short, I must say. Thank you for reading!


End file.
